Solstice
by they-need-a-revolutionary
Summary: Solstice is a seamstress for the royal family, and as soon as she turns sixteen, she's free forever. Unfortunately, her plans are thrown off and it's up to palace guard Evret to save her.
1. Prologue

**(Putting my A/N in bold until I figure out a better way) Here's the prologue! This story is obviously about Winter's mother, Solstice, but we gave her a deeper backstory… I'll be posting the next chapter sometime within the next week. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW! This is a new thing for us and we want it to be as good as possible. Enjoy!**

Queen Jannali pored over security feeds of the last twenty-four hours. She found what she was looking for and smiled. A muted scene unfolded in front of her.

Onscreen, a door swung open and a tall young woman with striking blue eyes and a lab coat stepped out. She crossed the room in three strides, coming to a stop in front of the scrawny, drooping form of King Marrok. Jannali snorted. His hulking and generally intimidating glamour couldn't fool cameras. The doctor spoke. Marrok's body shrank even more and he held his head in his hands. Jannali cackled quietly. That would teach him.

Not that Jannali had been any more faithful than her husband, of course. But he had shown _pure, glamourless affection_ for that lowly maid.

The door on the netscreen opened again, this time for a man carrying a small white bundle. King Marrok straightened in his chair. He reached out to take his newborn daughter. Gently he cradled the infant in his arms, smiling.

The queen bit back a harsh laugh. What a fool her husband was. He thought the child was safe from her.

She refocused on the screen just in time to see Marrok whisper his baby daughter's name.

Solstice.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I know I said this would be up in a week or so but I was too excited so I'm uploading now.** _ **REMINDER: Solstice is Indian, do not whitewash her.**_ **Also I know the chapters haven't been very long but there are some longer ones ready to go. As before, please enjoy, and review if you can!**

"Hey, Sol!" Edra called across the sewing room floor. "Mind taking these pieces home to finish up? It's Kokebi's birthday today and I'm supposed to make dinner."

"Sure." Solstice put down the bodice she was embroidering. It wasn't like she had anywhere to be tonight. Or any time ever, really. She wove her way through the empty sewing tables and collected the project from her friend's station.

Solstice was indentured to Queen Jannali until her sixteenth birthday as the palace's head seamstress and embroiderer. Which meant she would be free in just a few more days. That is, if everything went to plan. The spiteful queen could change her mind at any time and force Solstice to work in the palace forever. She shivered at the thought.

Head bowed, Solstice followed her usual path from the sewing rooms to the servants' quarters. Solstice shared a small suite with two other girls about her age, Stella and Tara. None of them had family to live with. Stella's family couldn't afford to raise more than four children, Tara lost her mother and father in a construction accident, and Solstice only knew her parents had died when she was a baby.

A tap on her shoulder from behind yanked Solstice roughly out of her thoughts. She whirled and found herself face-to-guard uniform with…

Evret Hayle. "H-hi, Solstice," he stammered, taking a step back. A small smile played across Solstice's face. His awkwardness was… strangely endearing?

"Hi, Evret. Do you need something?" Solstice prompted.

"N-no-I mean-gahhh." He dragged a hand over his face. "Sorry, nevermind. I'll just-" He gestured back the way he came and turned to leave.

Shifting the bundle of fabric in her arms quickly Solstice grabbed Evret's arm before he could go. "No, Evret, it's fine. Please, what were you going to say?"

Evret tugged on the cuff of his sleeve nervously. "Well, um, see… you- you know how the king is having a ball-um-for Princess Channary's birthday in a few weeks, and, uh, I thought that maybe we could, you know, go? Together? I guess?" Evret smiled weakly and clasped his hands tightly behind his back.

Solstice beamed. "I thought you'd never ask."


	3. Chapter 2

Solstice woke up in a panic. She had been so giddy last night after she talked to Evret in the hall. They had met three months ago, when he had come into the sewing room to deliver a message for one of the other seamstresses, and Solstice, sitting closest to the door, had pointed him in the right direction.

But in her euphoria last night, she had forgotten all about the pieces she had left at her table. And they weren't just any old project- they were the _entire_ bodice for Princess Channary's new ball gown that she needed in _tomorrow_ for her fitting. The embroidery work alone would take hours, not to mention the construction. And the fitting. And- and the princess would be absolutely furious with her if it wasn't finished in time.

Solstice leapt out of bed, dressed, and hurried out the small apartment, careful not to wake her roommates.

She half-jogged through the palace to the sewing room in the basement. Panting, she twisted the doorknob. Locked.

"Oh, for all the stars!" she cried. She gathered her hair in her fists and let out an exasperated yell. Solstice slumped against the heavy door.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when she heard booted footsteps approaching. She gasped and hauled herself off the floor.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called as its owner continued down the basement stairs. The figure reached the bottom of the steps, flashlight beam swinging.

Solstice inhaled sharply.

"S-Solstice? What… are you doing down here? Are you okay?" Evret whispered.

Solstice squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, Evret was staring at her, his face full of concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." She cocked her head to one side. "How did you know I was down here?"

Evret straightened. "Head of security saw someone on the cameras and sent me down to investigate. Why _are_ you down here?"

Solstice's heart sank. As unreasonable as it was, she thought he'd been looking for her. "I, uh, I just-" She sighed. "I left some materials down here for a really important project and, well, the door is locked, so if I'm lucky, the queen will make my death quick and painless," she deadpanned.

Evret's confident posture wavered. "Well… I could, uh, unlock the door for you… If you'd like?"

Solstice threw her arms around Evret's muscular frame. "Oh, stars, that would be amazing!" She stiffened and away abruptly, smoothing her uniform. "Sorry, I mean, if it isn't too much trouble."

Evret produced a ring of keys from the pocket of his jacket. Winking, he moved to unlock the door. "Perks of being a guard, you know?"

Solstice smiled.

"So, what is the big project, anyway? Or is it top secret?"

"Well, it's a top, but it's not really a secret. Though I'm sure the princess would be absolutely livid if anyone saw her new bodice before the big reveal at the ball."

Evret unlatched the door and held it open for Solstice to enter.

"Thank you," she whispered, and stood on tip-toe to kiss him on the cheek. She giggled and began gathering supplies from her work station. She heard Evret draw a quick breath behind her.

"Well, I, uh, should probably get going now, you know, guard duties and… stuff. And you must have lots to do, so…"

Solstice's smile fell, but she composed herself before he could see. "No, of course," she said, trying her hardest to hide the note of bitterness in her voice. "I understand. Sorry to have bothered you. Thanks again, by the way." She left the room and fought the urge to look back at Evret as she nearly ran up the steps back to her room.


	4. Chapter 3

_Sewing in a crowded room. What a great way to spend one's birthday,_ Solstice thought.

A sharp rap broke her concentration. She sighed. Five more minutes and she would be finished with Princess Channary's dress. Solstice set down her work and rose to open the door.

A messenger stood at attention just outside. "Urgent message from the queen and her daughters for Solstice Kaur."

"That's me," Solstice said quietly.

"Please report to the throne room immediately."

Why would the queen need to see her? Channary's fitting wasn't for another hour. Had someone made a mistake with the time? As she followed the stone-faced sentry out of the room, she snuck a quick glance at the clock on the wall. Solstice gasped and slammed her eyes shut. The fitting was supposed to be at noon, not at one, and now she was fifteen minutes late! She kicked herself mentally. How could she have been so stupid? Breathing deeply, she reminded herself not to say anything about the time change. If she wasn't careful, the queen would easily have her hauled away and killed in a heartbeat.

She considered all possible outcomes of her mistake. Would she be fired? Imprisoned? Killed? Regardless, she knew she would never see Evret again. Solstice followed the messenger numbly through the maze of halls and tried not to think about how outraged the queen and princess would be.

Finally, they arrived in front of the hulking doors to the throne room. Two angry-looking guards heaved the doors apart, slowly revealing Queen Jannali and her daughters. They were all so beautiful, so regal… nonetheless, Solstice heard a quiet, nagging voice somewhere in the back of her mind. _It's not real. They're lies, tricks. Glamours. Don't compare yourself._ Solstice used her glamour too, of course, though often just to make her small, petite frame appear taller.

Another serious and silent guard ushered Solstice in closer to the royals. This was her first time being called in alone and she was oblivious to any strict protocol. She held herself as still as possible and hoped the queen wouldn't see how hard she was shaking under the three piercing glares of the sovereigns. Even Levana, at only six or seven, had a scowl that could scare anyone.

The queen coughed very quietly, but in the otherwise silent room, it echoed off every wall. "Solstice Kaur. My best seamstress." Jannali's demure smile hid the biting edge in her voice that none but Solstice seemed to notice. "I believe you were assigned the honor of creating a new gown for my daughter Channary. The princess's lips twisted into something between a grimace and a smirk. "She was supposed to attend her final fitting today, was she not?"

Solstice swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yes, my Queen." Her focus was directed at one small tile between her shoes.

"I wonder then, why the seamstress decided we were not worth her time and that she had much better things to do than her job." The queen's voice remained level, but her smile was gone now and replaced by a much less attractive sneer.

Solstice glimpsed up quickly, and in doing so made eye contact with the guard standing behind Princess Levana's small gaudy chair. Evret. Solstice's eyes widened and she begged silently for him to do something. The look on his face was absolutely heartbreaking.

"Well?" The queen snapped. "Where was my seamstress?"

Solstice blinked several times. "We-well, you see, my Queen, I-well-I-got held up in my work." She looked up again in time to catch Evret give a tiny encouraging nod. "The-uh, the embroidery took a bit longer than expected. I-just want everything to be of the best quality for the princess." She centered her vision on the tile at her toes again.

The queen nodded slowly. "Yes, I see. And how much longer will it take you?"

"Ha-hardly anytime at all, your Majesty. Only a few moments. If I could just go get-" The queen silenced the seamstress with a delicate hand.

"We will have them brought to you and you will finish under my supervision. Then you will fit the dress as I decide your consequences."

Solstice's jaw fell and Evret's typical stern façade missed a beat.


	5. Chapter 4

Solstice was shaking like a leaf in the wind through the entire dress fitting. It was a miracle Jannali didn't kill her on the spot. The queen had given her ten minutes to finish her embroidery in the throne room and Solstice was so nervous it was a wonder she's been able to finish.

After what felt like long hours to Solstice, the gown was complete. Princess Channary twirled a few times, then nodded. Taking this as her cue to leave, Solstice coughed lightly. "Well, um, your Majesty, Highnesses, I'll just go back down to the sewing room if you require nothing more?" It was a stupid thing to imagine, but she'd hoped they'd forget about punishing her. How wrong she was.

"Wait," the queen said softly. "We haven't gotten to your consequences yet, dear seamstress." Her graceful smile was snake-like, hiding a deadly poison.

Solstice's breath caught in her throat. She nodded silently. The queen gestured for her daughters and the guards to leave them alone. All did as ordered. Solstice and the queen were face-to-face with no barrier between them.

"You will be released from the palace-if you so choose-when you reach the age of sixteen, correct? And, if I am not mistaken, today _is_ your sixteenth birthday?"

Solstice nodded warily. How did she know? More importantly, why did she care?

"As you may know," Jannali continued, "I am a kind and generous ruler." Before Solstice could bite back a reaction, she began to believe the queen. "And as such, I have decided I will reward you for your work. I _am_ a woman of my word, of course, so, come tomorrow morning, you will no longer be working in the palace." The queen's vivid purple eyes sparkled like gems, one of the most striking aspects of her signature glamour.

Solstice could not believe her ears. Her? Free? She had thought this day would never arrive. She felt light-headed and reached for a high-backed chair to steady herself. Just one more cramped, sleepless night in her shared room and she would be released, able to live her life as she pleased. Solstice had dreamt of this day for years but never had she really thought it would happen.

The queen let Solstice go and she nearly floated to her room. She was only two hallways away when she ran into Evret. Literally. Solstice had been so absorbed by her impending freedom that she hadn't seen him coming down the hall.

"Evret!" she gasped. "Hi, uh, sorry." She felt a warm blush creeping up her neck.

"So how'd it go?" he asked, just as nervous as her. "You know, the queen and the 'consequences'?" He pulled a face in mockery of Jannali that Solstice hoped wouldn't show up on any security feeds.

"Oh, uh, yeah, um…" She hesitated. "I, uh, won't have to work in the palace anymore." Evret wilted. Quickly she added, "No, no, I-" She sighed. "It-it's a good thing. I can open my own shop in one of the Textile domes. I'll be free!"

Evret smiled unconvincingly. "Ye-yeah, great! That's- really great." He froze. "But you're still coming to the ball right?"

Solstice grinned. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for all the stars."

Evret straightened. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He only nodded and started off down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 5

Solstice couldn't sleep. She was too preoccupied thinking about her approaching freedom. She had gotten a message in the evening: she was supposed to report to Lab 6F on the second floor of the palace at seven the next morning. Why? Probably some routine they had to perform on everyone leaving the Artemisia for the first time.

She finished packing as silently as she could so as not to wake her roommates, then slipped out of the apartment for the last time.

The palace hallways were eerily quiet as a guard led her to the medlab. Several times she had considered asking the guard some of her questions, but changed her mind when she saw the expression on his face.

When they arrived at the lab, Solstice was greeted by Dr. Roth, a tall middle-aged woman with cropped hair and icy blue eyes that seemed to glow. Solstice was almost sure the eyes were a glamour, but was mesmerized with them nonetheless.

"Hello, Solstice." Dr. Roth had a thin voice that made Solstice nervous. "I've been looking forward to meeting with you again. Please, sit." She gestured to a metal chair in the corner of the room.

Solstice did as instructed. Could she ask Dr. Roth about why she was here? _Should_ she? No, not yet. It was still too early.

"Shall we begin your examination?" Dr. Roth didn't wait for an answer to start preparing her equipment. As she fiddled with monitors and switches, she asked Solstice more questions.

"Any recent illnesses or injuries?"

"No, ma'am."

"Health issues you are aware of?"

"No, ma'am."

The doctor beckoned for Solstice to stand against the wall. With a few quick movements, the doctor had measured her.

"1.52 meters," the doctor muttered as she scrawled on a portscreen. "We'll be needing a small one then, won't we?"

Solstice blinked. "I'm sorry? A small what?"

Dr. Roth waved a hand dismissively and said nothing. Solstice eyed her suspiciously. A small what? What was she talking about? Solstice's thoughts were interrupted when Roth smacked a button on a table, causing a box to slide out of the wall. After several loud thunks, the doctor nodded for Solstice to sit on the metal bed. She followed the doctor's orders.

Solstice kicked her heels against the side of the bed. The thin paper cover crinkled underneath her. Dr. Roth carried on grabbing various syringes and swabs. When she finished, she turned back to Solstice. She poked and prodded for minutes, stopping only to scratch notes onto her screen. Occasionally she would whisper to herself: "Good teeth… lots of calluses, strong nails…"

She even pointed out a few things Solstice wasn't conscious of, like her bone structure. Solstice suddenly felt as if she were a stranger in her own body.

The doctor finished her many tests just as the door opened with a hiss of hydraulics. A lab assistant entered, pushing a metal cart into the small room. Dr. Roth approached him. They had a hurried, hushed conversation that Solstice couldn't hear. The doctor adjusted the position of the cart as the assistant left the room.

When he was gone, Solstice was finally able to get a slightly-less-obstructed view of the cart he had delivered. It was long, though not very tall. The cart's lack of height was made up for with the piece of equipment attached to the top: a tank, half a meter tall, a meter and a half long, another half across. The container was mostly clear glass, save for a steel plate with various buttons and displays. The doctor tapped a few controls. Solstice stifled a gasp as the basin began to fill with thick blue gel.


	7. Chapter 6

She was here to be put in suspended animation. Shocked, Solstice tried to think. No. Why? Had she done something wrong? She was a good seamstress, obedient and hardworking. Sure, she'd forgotten the time for the fitting yesterday, but the queen had forgiven her for that, right? There had to be a mistake in the system. There _had_ to be another Solstice working in the castle.

Dr. Roth pressed in some final commands, seemingly oblivious to Solstice's mounting panic. Should she try to run? Hide? Attack the doctor? Solstice nearly laughed out loud at the last idea. Dr. Roth had to be at least a foot taller than Solstice. Besides, there were probably cameras watching from every angle.

The doctor set down her screen on the small desk in the corner and began rummaging through a high cabinet. A moment later she produced a threatening silver needle. It had a tube attached that was filled with a sickly green substance. Solstice gasped quietly.

Dr. Roth fiddled with the device in preparation for its use. "Ms. Kaur, if you would please enter the suspended animation tank," she murmured, though the hushed words seemed to echo in Solstice's ears. Dr. Roth pumped a pedal with her foot and the tank began to lower. The doctor gestured to the tank expectantly.

Solstice gulped. Stood numbly. Lowered herself into the blue gel.

"Please extend your right arm palm-side up, Ms. Kaur." Solstice's ears were already filled with the suspension fluid so she barely heard the instruction, but did as told. She felt a sharp prick and her arm falling back down heavily.

The last thing Solstice comprehended was a distant "Thank you for your cooperation, dear," before she was engulfed in darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

King Marrok slammed the chair at the ground so hard, it snapped and pieces flew across the room.

"Careful now, love," Jannali taunted. "The girls could hear something and wonder who we're speaking of, don't you think? We wouldn't want them to find out about their… _sister_ … _would we_?"

Chest heaving, the enraged king slumped against the wall in defeat. The queen, however, maintained her calm demeanor, hands folded neatly and a falsely prim smile pasted to her lips.

"How could you?" Marrok said feebly. "She was _my_ daughter…you had _no_ right to-to do this!" A wave of sobs shook the king.

"You forget, dearest," Jannali hissed. " _I_ am the queen. _I_ have the _right_ to do as I please."

Suddenly Marrok's grief fell away, immediately replaced by new-found wrath. He charged at his wife, crossing the room in a few paces. Just before he reached her, she sidestepped gracefully. His momentum sent him crashing into the door.

Eyes blazing, the king picked up a splintered chair leg. He approached the queen slowly, gripping the leg like a club. "Get out," he growled. "Leave. Now."

Without blinking, the queen let out a light laugh, but left the room quickly.

Once he was sure she was gone, he collapsed on the floor and wept.


	9. Chapter 8

Evret could feel himself trembling as he and his fellow guard, Garrison Clay, stood in the throne room, awaiting the king.

Garrison placed a firm hand on Evret's arm. "Hey. Look. It's going to be fine. You and me, we're the best behaved guards in this palace. I'm sure the king only summoned us here for a good reason. Do you believe me?" He looked Evret in the eye sternly. "Evret Hayle. Do. You. Trust. Me."

Evret nodded nervously. Garrison punched him in the arm lightly. Both guards laughed.

An abrupt clicking of heels sent the two men snapping to attention. They saluted King Marrok sharply.

"Your Majesty!"

"Sir Hayle, Sir Clay. Thank you both for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you're wondering what could be so important."

The guards nodded. The king smiled, a strange sight from such a cruel, intimidating man.

"Please, come closer." The king beckoned for the two men. They approached hesitantly. "Yes, please, closer, good," Marrok said impatiently. Instinctively, he glanced around the throne room. "You see, this is a confidential topic. The queen _cannot_ know about this. I've had the cameras shut off, but I've no idea who could be outside this room. Do you understand?"

The guards nodded again. "Yes, Your Majesty," they whispered in unison.

"Good. Now, what I'm about to tell you is strictly between the three of us. If anyone else finds out, both of you shall be executed. _Publicly_. Do I make myself clear?" Two heads bobbed.

The king inhaled heavily. "Surely you two know my daughters, Channary and Levana? Sir Hayle, are you not the latter's personal guard?" Evret dipped his head in confirmation. "Forgive me, that is beside the point. I assume, though, that you are not aware of my eldest child." Marrok did not wait for a response this time. "A girl, a beautiful girl. Ah, I forgot. You may already know her, I suppose. She works as a seamstress here in the palace. Her name is Solstice."


	10. Chapter 9

"S-Solstice?" Evret sputtered. " _Solstice_ is your _daughter_?" The king and Garrison looked at him, concerned.

"Yes, Sir Hayle, that _is_ what I just said. Is that a problem?" Marrok asked.

Evret almost laughed at the ridiculousness of what he was hearing, though he restrained himself in the presence of the king. Instead he shook his head and said, "No, Your Majesty, please go on."

The king nodded and began again. "As I was saying, Solstice Kaur is my daughter, though not by Queen Jannali. Solstice's mother sadly…passed away soon after Solstice was born." The king paused to collect his thoughts. "However, the queen is not happy about another possible heir to the throne- she wants our girls to be the only ones in line." Marrok paused again.

Garrison used the lull to interject. "Uh, Your Majesty, with all due respect, why exactly did you summon us? And what does you illegitimate daughter have to do with it?" He sneered slightly at "illegitimate", which earned him a swift kick in the leg from Evret.

King Marrok sighed. "I'm sure you know my wife can be very…merciless sometimes. I _thought_ we made a deal when Solstice was young to let her live in peace, but it appears Jannali has gone back on her word. Two days ago, my wife lured my beloved Solstice into a trap-" The king stopped to choke back a sob. "And now-now _my_ daughter is imprisoned in suspended animation- on a satellite orbiting Luna as we speak. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Good. I called you both here because you are my most trusted guards. I want you to save Solstice."


	11. Chapter 10

Evret muttered to himself as he tightened his numerous safety restraints. Garrison stopped toggling with the ship's controls.

"Evret. You've been grumbling since you got up this morning. _What_ is wrong?" Garrison scolded.

Evret sighed. "Sorry, it's just… Do you think Solstice is okay? What if we get there and she's…" He trailed off.

Garrison folded his arms across his chest. "Sir Hayle, you _do_ understand how suspended animation works, don't you?"

Another sigh. "Yes, ok, I know she'll be fine." A gasp this time. "What if she's hungry? Or-or hurt? Oh stars, what if she needs something and we don't have it?"

Garrison shook his head. "She's fine, Ev. Girl's only been up there for, like, three days."

"' _Girl_ ' has a name, Clay." Evret looked away dreamily. "Solstice. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"You're hopeless," Garrison lamented, rolling his eyes. He shoved Evret's arm and eased the ship into gear.


	12. Chapter 11

"When's that transfer ship coming? This assignment is the worst yet. And I've been assigned to the princesses!" The taller guard, Dav, joked.

He and the other guard, Seren, roared with laughter.

Seren clicked her portscreen. "Looks like they just launched. Probably another ten minutes."

"Why do we even have to be up here, anyway? What could be so important that Her Satanic Majesty Jannali needs it to stay in a guarded satellite?" Dav complained.

Seren shrugged and returned to her stiff position at the airlock door. They had only been up there three hours and Dav had been whining nonstop about anything and everything. The pair of guards had tampered with the security cameras and microphones ages ago so no one back on Luna would think twice about what they were doing up on the satellite. They had received special instructions from King Marrok to do so and Dav seemed to be taking advantage of it.

Dav had just started into another round of frustrated statements regarding the treatment of Lunar guards when the docking port whirred, pressurizing the transfer vehicle.

"Finally!" Seren cried as she rushed to open the airlock. The heavy door slid open, revealing the new guards.

"Oh, Hayle, Clay, thank the stars you're here," Dav said.

Evret smiled. "Everything disabled?"

Seren nodded. "Yeah, but why did the king need us to do that? Kind of a weird request, don't you think?"

Evret and Garrison exchanged glances.

"Um, well, so…um, you see, he, uh…" Evret hesitated.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure you both will be wanting to be getting back to Luna no, so we really don't have time," Garrison said bluntly. "You can go ahead and step into the airlock now."

Dav folded his arms across his chest combatively. "So you know? Why can't you tell us? Does it have to do with whatever is in the main cabin? Don't try to keep secrets from me, Clay, because I _will_ find out."

Garrison sighed. "My good Sir Hayle, do you remember what we discussed on the ride up?" Evret nodded. "Wonderful. Would you be so kind as to put that plan into action right about now?"

Evret shrugged. In the same movement he lunged for Dav, pinning his fellow guard to the ground. Quickly Evret used the butt of his gun to knock Dav unconscious.

As Evret was dealing with Dav, Garrison had been grappling with Seren, who was more advanced than her companion and a much tougher opponent to beat. However, Evret came to his friend's rescue, hitting Seren with his gun as well.

Seren collapsed; Evret and Garrison straightened, breathing heavily.

"Well," Garrison muttered, stepping over the unconscious guards. "Let's go get your princess."


	13. Chapter 12

Evret hunched over the keypad momentarily. "What did he say the lock code was?"

"How should I know?" Garrison said under his breath as he fished the pre-programmed port out of his pocket. "One-zero-five-five-one," he recited, tossing the device to his partner.

Evret punched the numbers in quickly. The doors opened with a satisfying _pop_ as the pressure between the cabins equalized. The two guards were greeted by a dark chamber. Tiny lights on every surface winked at them innocently. In the center of the room laid a plastic box filled with blue gel. The blinking lights backlit the suspension tank, sharpening the petite silhouette floating inside.

 _Solstice._

Garrison stepped back quickly after he looked inside. "I'll, uh, I'll let you do the honors. I can just… stand guard. Out here," he muttered to Evret, unsettled by the motionless girl.

Evret nodded numbly. He slid the portscreen into his pocket and stepped into the main cabin. The faint hums and whirrs of the machinery did little to soothe Evret's nerves. He found himself glancing back to the doorway where Garrison waited.

"Directions to find a light switch would have been helpful," Evret murmured, feeling around the walls. His hand caught on a set of buttons and he flicked the lights on. The room quickly flooded with brightness, glinting off the polished mechanisms. With the lights on, Solstice's small frame looked much frailer.

Slowly Evret registered that he was standing still and doing nothing to help the king's daughter. Prompted by a faint cough from Garrison, Evret set to work.

He methodically tapped the life support buttons on the control pad, careful to get everyone of his movements exactly right. With a final moment's hesitation, he pressed the "DRAIN TANK" command. He held his breath as the tinted gel was transferred to some hidden container underneath the main chamber.

He measured the release of his breath as he produced a small vial of orange syrup from his pocket. The tank around Solstice had finished draining but she stayed frozen. Her glossy black hair had fallen limp against her shoulders, heavy with left over suspension fluid. Even in suspended animation she was beautiful.

Evret grew more and more anxious as Solstice still didn't move. He forced himself to stay calm, to remember that she was probably just adjusting to no longer being completely submerged in gel. He was about to give up hope when slowly Solstice's eyelashes began to flutter. Evret held his breath again, afraid that he might disrupt her natural awakening.

Solstice finally opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. She looked up at Evret with a blank expression. Her face was knotted in confusion as if she had no idea where she was.

It dawned on Evret that she likely _didn't._ His smile faded and his brows knitted together. Solstice mirrored this look, concerned that her rescuer was troubled. Evret opened his mouth to speak but he had nothing to say.

With difficulty, Solstice attempted to prop herself up on her elbow. She winced with pain when it took significantly more effort than expected. Evret reached out to help her lay back down.

He hushed her gently. "Lay still, lay still," he said quietly. "You're too weak to move right now."

Solstice nodded slightly and closed her eyes again. Evret remembered the syrup she needed to drink. Why couldn't he have remembered when she was sitting up?

"Solstice, I'm really sorry, but you need to drink this." He unscrewed the cap. "I'll hold you up." He slid his hand around her shoulders and lifted her up slowly. He put the vial to her lips and she sipped it quickly. She sighed with relief as some of her pain subsided.

Solstice turned to look at Evret. They exchanged shy smiles for a moment before he turned away, blushing. Solstice frowned inwardly.

She cleared her throat and groaned at the unexpected sting. "So, um, anyway," she said hoarsely, "where am I?

For a moment Evret didn't respond, seemingly absorbed by the panels on the wall. "Huh? Oh, uh, well, see…funny story…" He bit his lip, unsure of how much he should reveal. "Ugh." He sighed and dragged his hand down his face.

Alarm and uncertainty worked their way across Solstice's pretty features. Evret's gaze softened.

"Screw it," he muttered. "Okay…Solstice, I know you just woke up, but this is a really crazy story and I need you to pay attention, alright?"

Solstice nodded resolutely.

Evret sighed again. "Well, here goes. Your dad is the king."

Solstice let out a harsh laugh. "You're kidding."

Out of nowhere, Garrison stepped into the main compartment. "He's not," he said, shaking his head. "Sir Hayle is the most honest man I've ever met."

Solstice smiled. "Of course he is." Evret blushed again. She looked at Garrison. "But you'd be surprised too if you found out your boss was your dad." The three of them were silent for a moment. "So, daughter of the king," Solstice said. "Am I a princess or something now?"

Evret opened his mouth but Garrison beat him to the explanation. "Technically, yes. Your half-sisters, Channary and Levana, are both younger than you, so you're also first in line for the throne. Of course, they don't know that, and are blissfully unaware that they even have another sister."

"Okayyyyy, fine. But you still haven't told me where I am. Or how I got here."

It was Evret's turn to cut off his partner. "We're on a satellite orbiting above Luna because the queen is trying to save the crown for Channary. She ordered that you be put in suspended animation and hidden far away from her and her family." He glared half-jokingly at the other guard. Garrison chuckled quietly.

"Wow. Okay. Stars, this is insane." Solstice shook her head to clear it. It didn't work.

Evret and Garrison glanced at each other.

"Well, um, anyway, Solstice, we're, uh, we're here to rescue you. So, uh, we should probably…go now?" Evret said.

"Right. Of course." Solstice nodded and used the edges of the suspension tank to hoist herself out. Evret reached over to help her onto the floor. She wobbled slightly when she stood, but she gripped Evret's hand tightly to steady herself. She regained her balance and let go. "Hang on," she said. She grabbed the hem of her tunic in both hands and wrung it out over the tank. Blue gel dripped out onto the plastic. The machine sucked it down and away. She did the same to her hair and her pant legs until she was no longer dripping liquid on the floor. "Ready," she declared, looking at her friends.

"I'll, uh, go get the ship started, then. I guess. And take care of the other guards. Happy birthday, by the way, Solstice," Garrison said as he walked back towards the airlock.

Solstice laughed. "Thanks, Sir Clay." Then she placed her hand on Evret's shoulder and turned him gently to face her. His surprise melted when she put her delicate hand on his cheek. "Hey. Thanks for coming to get me," she whispered with a smile. "Are we still on for going to the ball together?"

Evret hesitated. Solstice's eyebrows raised. "Um…I mean…well, um, only if you want to?"

Solstice's smile grew and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, definitely! I wouldn't miss it."

Evret exhaled. "Oh, good, I thought maybe you'd changed your mind." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, um, I have a question too, actually. Um, can…can I kiss you?"


End file.
